


【帕文X梅西】TEN DREAMS

by pavon_leo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavon_leo/pseuds/pavon_leo
Summary: 梅西与帕文的争锋对决。





	【帕文X梅西】TEN DREAMS

Charpter 4

莱奥骑坐在帕文的身上，两人的唇紧紧地黏在了一起。

莱奥当然知道帕文需要什么，他掌握着帕文的内心，控制着他的心跳。

他想要在这场性事里占据主动，他就可以，就像莱奥在赛场上一样。

他高高的仰起头，帕文像是得到了某种指引，在莱奥的脖子与锁骨连接处印上一连串的吻。可能着迷于莱奥的胸肌，他在莱奥的胸前停留住了，用自己的唇舌一寸寸的检查巡视着莱奥前胸的尺寸，或许是这触感过于轻柔，他听到上方传来莱奥的轻笑声。

他们笑着低声交谈了两句，很简短。与莱奥一样，帕文喜欢用行动说话，过多的言语只会显得冗杂。

带着诱惑性的亲吻，就像带着目的奔驰在球场上一样，莱奥总能准确的把握关键点，一击即中。他用下体轻轻的一下一下蹭着身下的青年，显得有些急躁，但亲吻又显得不急不缓，帕文被折磨得快要发疯。行动已经暴露了帕文的慌乱，他想要更多，也只是更加深入的与莱奥唇舌纠缠，弄得自己气喘吁吁而已。

但永远不能给克里斯蒂安.帕文任何的空间，他会充分利用对手走神的一瞬间做出改变。他突然做出了一个黄牌动作，也许是红牌。他的手指迅速突破的莱奥的禁区，那里无人防守门户大开。莱奥的内部很炽热，就像他在球场上的状态一样，他几次试图通过收缩防守的方式试图保护阵地，但帕文的进攻太过于凶猛。他捉住了莱奥茫然无措的手，放在了自己的侧腰上。莱奥似乎很满意这样的触感，手在帕文的腰线上流连着。这不是最终目的地，克里斯蒂安.帕文可是个机灵鬼。他引导莱奥的手放在了正确的位置。

几番配合下来，帕文已经成功攻占了领地，是莱奥的防守太弱？当然不，只不过青年人总是急于证明自己，却沦陷于莱奥布下的天罗地网，而他自己浑然不觉。博卡七号的努力总算没有白费，一番难以自持地抽插后，年长者在这一轮进攻中呼吸都乱了阵脚，只能紧紧咬住克里斯的脖子。

攻击渐渐变得猛烈激进，逼迫莱奥只能紧紧抱着他的脖子维持着平衡。这姿势太过于深入，每一次似乎都是完全的进入与撤出，莱奥终于忍不住开口念出青年的名字，以换取一丝喘息的空间。

“克里斯，克里斯……”莱奥在激烈的交锋中呼喊着他，期望能得到中场休息的时间。但帕文可不这样想，只是愿意让莱奥换个姿势躺平在床单上，自己继续一波又一波的攻势。

帕文早已清楚的知道自己是在梦里，但这一点都无所谓，有莱奥在，哪里都可以。


End file.
